Forbidden Desires
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo are happily mated, but this does not go down well with Gohan and Goku. Together, they form a plan to break the pair up and claim what they believe is rightfully theirs. But will the namek and the prince break up so easily? AU, lemon, ya
1. Feelings and Phone Calls

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fic unless they are not from DBZ, thus they are mine and I will spork you if you use them without permission!

Main Pairings: Piccolo/Vegeta, Goku/Vegeta, Gohan/Piccolo

Sub-Pairings: Trunks/Goten, Bulma/Yamcha

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, het, lemon, bondage, OOC, mpreg and unfaithfulness.

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo are happily mated, but this does not go down well with Gohan and Goku. Together, they form a plan to break the pair up and claim what they believe is rightfully theirs. But will the namek and the prince break up so easily?

Quick A.N- Reviews are appreciated! The reason for such a formal layout is that this is going to be my first lemon fanfic, so any positive feedback will make me happy n negative comments will be used to light the fire! ^.^ Also please remember that all fanfic is AU and so this one is no exception. Gohan is 18, Goku is 36, Vegeta is 28 and Piccolo can be however old you want him to be. This is set during the seven years between cell and buu but Goku never died.

FORBIDDEN DESIRES

**************************************************************************************

The phone shattered against the wall making a loud crashing sound as it did so. The cable inside the wall had also been torn out, leaving a long river of cracks. Beside the phone, were two men with pale skin and black hair. One looked as if he were in shock whilst the other looked as if he was about to murder someone just like he had the phone. The slimmer one of the two took a deep breath before tears sprung into his eyes and flowed freely down his cheeks. The taller one shook off his anger before he sat down, shaking his head as he whispered his denial over and over again. Covering his face with his hands, the taller one began to sob openly before his heartbroken son. Snapping out of his trance, the younger went and sat beside his father and they both held one another as they wept into each others shirts. Several moments passed before they pulled away from each other and just gazed into space. 

"Dad?", the slimmer one asked. 

"Yes Gohan?" his father replied in a monotone voice.

"How long? How long have you loved him? How long did you just stand by and watch him without doing anything? Did you know about them dad?! HOW LONG?!"

"Please calm down Gohan. I just found out today. I don't want to talk about it!"

"But dad! This is so unfair! We don't deserve this! I want him! I want him for my own and that…that beast stole him from me!"

Gohan was forced against the wall as his father threw a ki blast at him. He fell to the floor and raised surprised eyes to Goku, who was barely restraining his anger.

"Never, EVER, say that! Don't you think I felt the same way as you did but only the other way round? Did you ever think of that?!" Goku almost screamed before levelling his burning gaze on his son. "Never, call my prince a beast. He is MINE and I won't have anyone insult him!"

"This just isn't happening. We talked about this before dad. We even laid out plans! How could we have been so blind as not to notice that their kis have been fluctuating for months!"

"We can't do anything though Gohan. Unless…" he trailed off, in thought.

"What? WHAT?! WHAT CAN WE DO?!"

"If they haven't bitten each other at the base of their necks then we still have hope. Vegeta once told me that a saiyan has a mental link with his or her mate which is permanent and cannot be broken, even in death. If they haven't marked each other, we can still get them!"

"But, if it makes Piccolo-San happy, I don't want to interfere. I know that since you wished for the brain damage to be reversed you have…changed but that is still no reason to break them up!" Gohan pleaded with his father.

"Gohan, do you have any idea what I feel like right now? Yes, you may want Piccolo but do you know what love feels like? I have loved Vegeta ever since I found out his soft side on Namek, even on Earth when he was trying to kill me I thought he was attractive. You may want Piccolo and even claim to love him but you haven't wanted him for as long as I have longed for Vegeta. I NEED him! Son, I want you to be happy and I know that this is a way that we both can be happy!"

Gohan stumbled slightly as he stood up and walked to the front door with Goku following closely behind. But he still had one question he needed to ask. "Did you love mom? Before she left I mean."

Goku smiled. "I can't answer that question without upsetting you Gohan. I thought I did, but then when I met Vegeta I felt whole. I knew then that I truly loved him. This was something that your mother knew, so she divorced me for being that way. I am sure she'll get a kick out of knowing I didn't get what I wanted."

Gohan almost laughed but decided against it. He closed the front door behind them and they flew to Capsule Corp, for Vegeta and Piccolo's celebration.

********************************************************************************

Review please! Shall I continue?


	2. Party Central!

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fic unless they are not from DBZ, thus they are mine and I will spork you if you use them without permission!

Main Pairings: Piccolo/Vegeta, Goku/Vegeta, Gohan/Piccolo

Sub-Pairings: Trunks/Goten, Bulma/Yamcha

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, het, lemon, bondage, OOC, mpreg and unfaithfulness.

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo are happily mated, but this does not go down well with Gohan and Goku. Together, they form a plan to break the pair up and claim what they believe is rightfully theirs. But will the namek and the prince break up so easily?

Quick A.N- Reviews are, as always, appreciated! It always makes an authoress feel wanted if she knows what her readers think of her fics! And also, constructive critism is appreciated too, as long as its not anything stupid like' I hate yaoi bla blah blah...' Anyway, my SATS are next week so I can't update this weekend because I have revision to do. If you haven't already noticed, I plan to update each one of my fics at least once a month. That's the very LEAST remember. Thanks for all your comments and please wish me good luck in the race for life next week! ^.^

FORBIDDEN DESIRES

**************************************************************************************

The father and son duo walked into Capsule Corp with fake smiles plastered to their faces. They were greeted at the door by an excited 8-year old Trunks, who was currently jumping up and down along with his best friend Goten. They were both dragged into the large indoor garden, where everyone else was already gathered. Enough food to feed an army was on the table, but neither of the two sons felt like eating. Except for Goten that is, who rushed to the table with Trunks sniggering loudly behind him. Goku looked around, noticing that Vegeta and Piccolo were both missing.

"Hey Goku! Hey Gohan! Last as always I see!" Bulma greeted the two, with a large smile on her face. She was incredibly happy. Vegeta was like a brother to her, and seeing him so much in love made her want to dance! Well, that and her and Yamcha were going steady again…

"Hey Bulma!" Goku shouted to his life long friend with his usual son grin on his face. "How are you?"

"Oh Goku, you have no idea how happy I am! I've never seen Vegeta so happy! It's amazing! I would never have imagined that he and Piccolo would end up together but here they are!"

"Um…yeah," Goku said quietly. Inside his heart was been ripped to shreds by every word that Bulma spoke.

"Bulma, where are the happy couple?" Gohan was surprised he had managed to say that without his voice breaking.

"Oh, those two!" She blushed. "I swear, Vegeta's worse with Piccolo then he ever was with me! Vegeta went to the bathroom an hour ago and we haven't seen him or Piccolo since!"

The two sons felt uncomfortable as they imagined the object of their desires spread out with his legs open under the one they didn't want. Deciding to go and mingle, Bulma showed them to the buffet table before running off to go and talk to Yamcha and Puar. Goku shook his head at the food, the smell of it making him feel sick as he imagined Vegeta and Piccolo together. Realizing he was powering up from the anger he felt, he quickly walked away from the table to go and talk to Krillen and Android 18.

Gohan was stood talking to Krillen himself, when he felt his dad power up. About to go and calm him down, he relaxed as Goku's ki went back down and he felt him start to walk over. Plastering his fake smile on, he waved at his dad before going to talk to Bulma and Yamcha. As the two passed they locked eyes. It was clear they were both thinking the same thing. It was at that moment the two guests of honor arrived, their clothes slightly more out of place than usual. Vegeta's shirt was ripped at one side and his pants looked as though they were hanging onto him by a thread. Piccolo, for once, wasn't wearing his turban or his cape, but his purple gi had no top and had obviously been ripped away in a hurry. Both had on the biggest smirks you have ever seen.

"For kami's sake Vegeta, couldn't you at least get to your room and change? Oh man, now I'm gonna have to get the robots to clean the bathroom again! Do you know how hard it is to clean that shower?!" Bulma complained, whilst everyone laughed. Vegeta actually looked quite childish as he stuck his tongue out at Bulma before sticking up his middle finger. Everyone roared with laughter as Bulma looked as if she was about to blow a fuse. Rolling his eyes, Piccolo quickly used his powers to make himself some new clothes, exactly the same as his old outfit, minus the cape and turban. Vegeta had once commented on how he preferred to see him without his bulky cape and the ridiculous turban so he honored his love's wishes and chose not to wear them for this special occasion. Turning to the small prince beside him, his antennas flashed yellow as he used his powers to change Vegeta's clothes too. Everyone covered their mouths as they tried not to let their giggles escape.

Vegeta was dressed only in a pair of VERY tight red and black hot pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The real icing on the cake though was the fact that all over the pants were the words 'PROPERTY OF PICCOLO'. Everyone was unable to hold in their laughter, as the prince blew up at his mate. "NAMEK!!!!!"

Piccolo only sniggered at the expression on Vegeta's face, and grinned at the sight of him in hot pants. Realising that everyone currently had the best view ever of his mate, he growled possessively and decided that maybe he should get Vegeta to wear more. After all, Vegeta was HIS and only he was allowed to stare at his body. His antennas glowed again, and Vegeta's clothes changed once more. This outfit was slightly better, but it still showed off Vegeta's amazing body. The angry prince looked down at his new clothes and smirked in silent approval. Everyone stopped laughing and Bulma gave Vegeta the 'thumbs up'. Rolling his eyes, the prince walked over to his ex with his mate walking slowly behind.

Gohan blinked his eyes as he tried to get the image of Vegeta out of his mind. Okay, now he knew why Piccolo was with him. The man was hung like you wouldn't believe! However, Piccolo was the only one for him. He felt nothing for the slight prince, only a slight feeling of lust at seeing him in those shorts. Piccolo though, was the one he truly loved. Sadly, Piccolo didn't favour tight clothing as much as the prince did. Pity. He wondered what the namek looked like naked…

Goku stood there with his mouth open. He wanted Vegeta now more than ever! He looked so delicious in those tight shorts. The outfit he wore now was nice too, but it covered up more of his muscular body. Such a shame. A body like that shouldn't even wear clothes…

About two hours later, everyone had finished eating and were sat talking. Goku and Gohan had both managed to eat several plates of food just to keep up appearances, even though they felt sick while they ate. Suddenly, the lights went off and disco lights came on. The dome shaped garden looked beautiful in the night light. Bulma walked over and put one of her favourite songs on. It had a sultry beat, and the words were even more dirty. The song was actually, appropriately titled 'Dirty'. She dragged Yamcha onto the floor and started to dirty dance with him. Goten and Trunks had both been told to go to bed by now, or play video games in trunks' room, so it was okay for Bulma to be acting this way. 18 and Krillen soon joined in, with an intoxicated 18 giving Krillen a lap dance. 

All of the Z fighters had each brought a date, so they weren't left out of the dirty dancing either. Piccolo and Vegeta just stood and watched, each with a grin on their faces. Although the beat of this music wasn't bad, Vegeta despised pop music. He didn't understand how such a smart race like humans could listen to such garbage. But they had invented an alternative for guys like him. Rock, Punk and Metal were more his style. He chuckled at the sight of the drunken humans trying their hardest to impress their partners. 

Vegeta decided to 'dirty dance' later with Piccolo, and went to put on some decent music as the song ended. Most of the songs he listened to were similar to his past life, which was why he liked them. As the dancing couples went to sit back down as they realised Vegeta was changing the music genre, the prince put on one of his favourite albums.

"Hey Vegeta? This ain't half bad, who is it?" asked Gohan, who wasn't drunk, just tipsy.

"It's a band called The Rasmus, I believe the song is called 'In the Shadows'."

"Well it sure ain't dance music! Hey I know! Let's play spin the bottle!" Bulma squealed excitedly.

"Spin the bottle? What is this game?" asked the tipsy prince.

"Oooooooooooh you've never played it before!? Poor Geta-Chan! Well, the bottle is spun until it lands on someone! Whoever it lands on has to do a dare or say the truth to a quezzie!" giggled the drunken Bulma.

Before Vegeta could protest, an empty bottle of vodka was put in the middle of the circle of Z fighters. After the dirty dancing had ended, most of the non-fighter girlfriends had gone home saying they didn't feel comfortable around a muscular seven foot tall green guy. The bottle was spun around until it stopped. The neck pointed to Goku, who was only tipsy like his son. 

"Oooooooooh Goku! Truth or DARE?" Bulma grinned.

"DDDAAARRRRREEE!!!!" 

"Heheheheheheheeeeeeee!!!! Ok! I dare you to snog the hell outta Mr- Pissy pants prince for as long as I tell you to!" Bulma slurred out whilst pointing to Vegeta.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!!"

END CHAPTER!!! He he! Did I leave a big cliffy? Oops, I didn't mean to *whistles innocently but it doesn't work well with the big smirk she has on her face* So, who shouted WHAT? Was it Mr-Pissy Prince *giggles*? Goku? Gohan? Piccolo? EVERYONE? Find out next time! REVIEW PLEASE! *dies from lack of reviews*


End file.
